


(Cover) Christmas In Paris

by jmazzy



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy
Summary: Christmas in ParisbyTrogdor19Post 4x01. Logan proposes, but he gets called back to the Navy for another mission before they can talk about it. Then another, and another…and pretty soon it’s gone from Spring Break to December. Logan finally gets 3 days leave for Christmas. Problem is, he’s in Paris.Parisian Christmas reconciliation fic, anyone?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	(Cover) Christmas In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas in Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958567) by [Trogdor19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor19/pseuds/Trogdor19). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/timetocareny/49444094532/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
